A variety of systems and arrangements for providing a joint connecting two conduits are known. The arrangements disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 981,705; 1,830,782; 1,817,744; 2,269,684; 3,165,324; 4,856,826; 4,974,881; 5,129,685; and 5,137,308, incorporated herein by reference, reflect some of the variety of arrangements known.
In general, it would be desirable to provide arrangements which avoid the utilization of clamps, bolts or similar structures, to maintain the connection. Advantages which would result from this include: potential cost savings from the avoidance of a multiplicity of parts; ease of manufacture; and, ease of assembly. Many conventional arrangements have not avoided clamps at, or in association with, a junction between conduits. Where clamps have sometimes been avoided, generally a threaded connector, snap fit connector, molded seal or similar construction has been involved. In general while each system has its advantages and disadvantages, to date none has been fully acceptable. What is desired is a system which can be readily manufactured, can be easily installed, and which lends itself toward convenient maintenance and, if necessary, refurbishment or replacement.